


A Betting Man

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, Sentinel Thursday Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is going to make a bet with Jim, hoping Jim will lose the bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Betting Man

A Betting Man  
By Patt

Challenge: #373: Hard  
Prompt: One hundred bucks says you can’t go a week.  
Word count: 2099  
Genre: Slash  
Warnings: Sex and bad language.  
Summary: Blair is going to make a bet with Jim, hoping Jim will lose the bet.  
Email: PattRose1@aol.com  
Acknowledgments: Thank you to Maggie for the prompt book. I’m still working my way through it.

 

Jim had noticed that Blair seemed a little more sex crazed then usual lately. Every time he walked into the bullpen, he was hard as a rock and smelled of pheromones. It was driving Jim insane. Jim was sick of Blair being with someone all the time. _Oh face it, Ellison, you just want him yourself._

Blair sat across from Jim and smiled. “Hey Jim, how’s it hanging?”

Jim couldn’t stand it one more moment. “I bet you 100 bucks, you couldn’t make it a week without sex.”

“What in the hell does that have to do with me saying hello?” Blair wondered aloud.

“Are you going to take me up on it or what?” Jim asked.

“You’re on, you ass. That means you can’t have any sex either. One week, mister Sentinel man. You’ll be begging to get out of this bet by the end of the week, believe me,” Blair said.

Jim stood up and put his hand out to shake on the bet and Blair took his hand and said, “This is the closest thing you’ll have to sex in a week. Maybe we shouldn’t shake-it might go to your oversized head.”

Jim pulled his arm back and said, “We don’t have to shake on it. We both know it starts right now.”

“I think we should make it a little harder. How about two weeks?” Blair asked.

“You won’t be able to last a week, so let’s keep it at one week,” Jim stated.

“Chicken shit…”

“Fine, you’re on. Two weeks, no sex and that includes whacking off, mister whack-off king,” Jim whispered.

Blair let out a bark of laughter and said, “You’re going to be so in over your head. Oh god, I get to make sexual jokes all week. This is going to be such fun.”

Jim sat down at his desk and began to work, feeling like somehow Blair had gotten the upper hand on this and Jim didn’t know how Blair had done it.

&&&&&&&&&&

When Jim got home that night he smelled something wonderful coming from the loft. Yup, Blair had made his famous meatloaf. It was Jim’s favorite and he was starving.

“Hey Chief, it was my night to cook dinner, what’s up?” Jim asked.

“I had to find something to do. No dates, no whacking off, what could I do but make dinner?” Blair teased. He finished setting the table and Jim walked by and went to wash up for dinner.

“Soups on…” Blair called out.

Jim sat down at the table and almost drooled. He loved mashed potatoes and gravy to go along with his meatloaf, but Blair rarely made them. Jim loved starch, Blair didn’t. Why was Blair being so nice to him. _Oh man, he wants out of the bet already._

“It looks terrific, Chief. I’m glad there was no whacking off, because if there was, you would owe me a hundred bucks.”

“Dig in. No, I just felt like meatloaf tonight and I know you like the mashed potatoes, even if they aren’t that great for you. Vegetables and a salad would have been better, but I gave in this one time,” Blair explained.

“And I thank you. God, this is so good-Chief-I love it.” Jim was shoveling the food down as quickly as he could. Blair was smiling at making this man so happy with the littlest things.

“Could we possibly start the no date policy tomorrow?” Blair asked suddenly.

Jim stopped eating and said, “Now I know why I got my favorite meal and no, it started this morning.”

“Damn. Guess who asked me out for tonight?” Blair asked.

“I couldn’t care less, Blair. There is no dating for two weeks,” Jim reminded his partner.

“Miles Carter asked me out for tonight. I would give almost anything to have a date with Miles Carter,” Blair said, casually.

“Chief, Miles Carter is a guy,” Jim replied.

“Duh… He’s one of the best looking guys at the station, so I don’t want to hear anything more about it. You can tease me all you want, but at least I got asked out by Miles Carter.”

“You have not dated a guy since I’ve known you,” Jim pointed out.

“That you knew about. Why, does it bother you, that I’m bi?”

“Jesus, now you’re dating the other sex too. No one is safe at the station. Will you stop at nothing to get laid?”

“Stop being so dramatic, Jim. If you don’t approve, then I’ll turn him down,” Blair said angrily.

“I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but neither of us gets to date for two weeks. Did you forget already? Was your mind fogged up with thoughts of Miles Carter?” Jim asked sarcastically.

“You don’t think Miles Carter would wait two weeks for me? You don’t think I’m worth the wait?”

“That’s not what I meant. Wait a minute, you’re going to call him and tell him in two weeks you’ll see him?” Jim inquired.

“Yeah, Jim, I will. I’m sure he’ll wait happily for me and my bod.”

“You’re downright disgusting,” Jim growled.

“You’re just jealous that he didn’t ask you out,” Blair said.

“Oh yeah, that’s what it is. I’m jealous that the jerk didn’t ask me out. And believe me, he is a fucking jerk. You might think he’s all that, but you’ll find out he’s not. He’s a prick with a capital P. “

“I don’t really know him, Jim. You mean to tell me, he’s not a good date for me?” Blair asked in all seriousness.

Jim smiled at Blair and said, “Turn him down. You can do much better at the station.”

Blair pulled his cell out and called Miles right away. He told him thanks, but no thanks and Miles Carter called him a cock tease. Blair closed his cell and said, “Well, he is a jerk. He said I was a cock tease.”

Jim burst out laughing and said, “See, I told you.”

“Yes you did and now you’re going to tell me who I can ask out at the station that’s better then Miles.”

Jim moved into Blair’s personal space and smiled once more. “You could ask me out.”

“Oh man, that would never work, Jim. We’re best friends and I don’t want to lose that if something were to happen between us,” Blair answered.

Jim got even closer to Blair until he was right up next to his body. “Why don’t you think on it for a few days? You might like the idea once you get used to it. I know I would love to be with you. I honestly didn’t know you did guys.”

“I don’t ‘do’ guys, Jim. I date men, I like men and sometimes sleep with men, but I don’t ‘do’ them,” Blair explained.

“Okay, that was crude of me. I’m sorry. I didn’t know you dated men,” Jim corrected himself.

“I’ll think about it, Jim, but I honestly don’t want you to get your hopes up. I think we make better friends then dates,” Blair said.

“My hopes weren’t up, Sandburg. Would you like me to do the dishes?” Jim stood up to take everything into the kitchen.

“Nah, I’ll help you,” Blair said.

The two of them did all of the dishes, pots and pans and put everything away. Jim smiled at Blair telling stories about how he was going to meditate his way through their bet. Jim suddenly realized that he might try that too. It was going to be just as hard on Jim as it was on Blair.

They watched television until it was bedtime and both men got ready and went into their bedrooms.

Jim was disgusted that Blair didn’t take him more serious then he did. Jim was a serious date. If Blair would think about it, he would know that he would be good date material.

Blair lay in his bed below Jim’s room and sighed. He was so fucking horny it wasn’t even funny. But he just took deep breaths and blew them out until he was almost in a meditative state and then fell asleep.

&&&&&&&&&&

Jim woke up the next day and Blair was sitting at the table eating some breakfast, dressed only in his boxer shorts. Jim looked down at him and saw he was sporting some fine wood in those boxer shorts. Then Jim realized he was too. _I don’t fucking think this is fair._

“Morning, Jim.”

“Morning, Sandburg.”

Blair looked up and saw Jim’s boner and laughed. “Well, we should have expected this, right? No sex is going to make us hard all the time. Shit, I’ll probably embarrass myself at the station today.”

Jim just glared at Blair and said, “I’m taking my shower.”

“Go ahead, you grump.”

Jim grumbled something under his breath and walked into the shower. When he was done with his shower he realized he didn’t bring his clean clothes with him. There was no way he was putting yesterday’s boxers on. So Jim walked out naked and walked up the stairs. He didn’t say a thing to Blair and Blair just sat there with his mouth hanging wide open.

 _Holy shit-maybe I should reconsider this whole dating thing. He looks so good naked. I think this needs more thought._

Jim got dressed and smiled the entire time. He knew he had a great body. He didn’t know if his dick was anything to write home about, but his body was good. Strong and very hard.

Jim walked down the stairs all dressed and heard Blair in the shower. He was whacking off. Jim smiled and realized he still had what it took to get a younger man’s attention.

He sat at the table until Blair came out all dressed and ready to go to the station. Blair slapped down a one hundred dollar bill in front of Jim and said, “You win.”

“I don’t want your money,” Jim responded.

“Okay, how about if we take it out in trade? I’ll start with a kiss and we’ll work up to full fledged sex within a week.”

Jim jumped up, pulled Blair into his arms and said, “Deal.”

That first kiss was wonderful. Jim had dreamed about what Blair would taste like and he tasted just like that. When they finished kissing both men were hard as bricks.

Blair looked down at Jim and then himself and said, “New plan. You call Simon and tell him we’re going to be late and you’ll get full blown sex this morning.”

“Deal,” Jim said as he picked up the phone and dialed Simon’s number. He told Simon they would be two hours late and got that out of the way and walked upstairs to a naked Blair on his bed.

Jim stripped in record time and could hardly wait to see where this would take them. He wanted to fuck Blair so bad, but he didn’t know if they were going to do that the first time. He would have to be patient.

They lay together on the bed, both naked and kissing and touching until Jim couldn’t take it anymore. “Could I fuck you, Blair?”

“Yes.”

Within moments, Jim was stretching Blair for sex and feeling like he was going to pop. He wasn’t the only one. Blair was right on the verge of coming too. Jim put a condom on and pulled Blair’s legs up around his waist and started pushing into Blair’s inviting channel. God, he was tight. Jim moaned loudly and this made Blair very happy.

Jim started thrusting in harder and harder and started fisting Blair’s cock at the same time, until Blair came, throwing back his head and whispering ‘Jim’.

Jim had three more thrusts and he came growling, ‘Blair’ and then there was complete silence.

Jim waited until he was slipping out of Blair, got up and cleaned them both off and then lay down next to Blair again.

“You’re not much of a talker when you fuck are you?” Blair asked.

“Are you complaining?” Jim wondered.

“No, just mentioning that you don’t talk much. It’s like you were on a mission.”

Jim kissed Blair and said, “I love you.”

“Whoa! Now that’s the sort of talk I wanted to hear. I love you, too. Oh and by the way,” Blair started to get off the bed, “you owe me one hundred bucks.” Blair took off running down the stairs with a laughing Sentinel close behind that goofy Guide.

Things were going to work out just fine. And Jim didn’t mind paying the one hundred bucks. He had it planned all along.

The end


End file.
